


Dreamnotfound in a Apocalypse

by Dandycandy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Death, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandycandy/pseuds/Dandycandy
Summary: This is a story of love as two idiots fall in love, but in a Apocalypse... what could go wrong?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Part 1- The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Don't mind this, but grab some snacks, get comfortable, and enjoy!

Today was the day George would finaly get a job, his parents have been begging him to get one cause they didn't want to pay for all his rent. What a bummer.

The day started off as normal, George brush his hair back, to look more professional, then he got dressed with his most fanciest looking clothes, which looked like he was going to a funeral.

George got his keys and got into his car, his car was blue but to him it looked like a different color, you see George is colorblind and that is how he got away from not having a job for 25 years.

His first job interview was awkward, he was applying to be a mall stand worker, pretty dull but a good start, while he was leaving the interview he saw someone, that someone he saw was stunning, the guy had dirty blonde hair, freckles, and a stunning smile. 

As George was getting back to his car he could not stop thinking about the guy, and his smile, he didn't even know his name! George thought he might never see this guy again so he ran back to where last saw the guy, but he was not there. 

"What a waste of time,, oh I am going to be late for my next interview!" 

George was pretty sad he would never see the guy again but whatever, why was he even thinking about him?

As George's day continued, he went to interview after interview, something was odd though, as he was standing next to his car the sky looked like it was going to rain, but the air smelled dence.

Then it started to rain, George saw the first rain drop fall on top of a flower, the flower now had a hole in it, then another rain drop caused the flower to have a bigger hole, it was like someone was pouring poision on the poor flower.

George watch in amazment, which only lasted for a second, suddenly a high pitched scream was heard, George's attention was now focused on the person who was screaming.

"HHELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

The only other guy in the parking lot had blood running down to the gravel pavment, the gravel pavment was now stained red as the guy collapse, George was speechless.

George ran over to the guy and check his heart beat... he was dead, as George examined what could have happened to the poor guy, something dawned on him. The guy had a hole in his throat, similar to the one on the flower...

Had the rain killed the guy!?!

"AHh shit"

George had a rain drop fall on his right hand, which left a small hole the size of a drill, it burned really bad and he could now see through his hand. George was frozen in fear, he tried to get up and get in his car but he couldn't.

As typical George always was getting help from everyone, he hardly even did anything. He didn't know how to cook, for crying out loud he didn't even know how to make a simply egg, and now he would die being a helpless unemplyed mess.

"No, I will not let that happen, I am not going to DIE!"

George felt as if a god has given him power, as George ran straight to his car, luckly the front door of the car was open. George quickly locked the door and inhaled. It hurt.

While George was out there he sustaned another injury, this time on his left hand, great he couldn't drive now. Everytime he touched something his hands would hurt, so George got his gloomy looking tye and tyed it around his left hand, which was his main hand. It kind of eased the pain.

It only took George 5 minutes to collect his thoughts, what is the rain? Is it even rain? He then came to the conclusion of, fuck this I am tired. George is too tired to even think about how there is literally a dead guy outside and how the world is going to change, forever.

George passed out.


	2. Part 2 - Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best work, but it is something. Enjoy!

Something smelled horrible, as George slowly woke up all the memories he had from yesterday came flooding in. George slowly looked out side of his car window, it had stop raining but most of everything outside was dead.

The once green grass was now gone the only thing left was the dirt, and there it was the dead body. That is what made everything smell bad. George wanted to gag.

George's first instinct was to grab his phone and call the police, his hand hurted a bit less from the night before so it was easier to type 911. There was no service.

"Of course stupid rain could do that,,"

Since the car was getting more smelly by the minute, George had to get out of the car. He didn't know where to go. If anyone was even alive, maybe this is all in his head.

George got out of his car and headed towards the nearest gas station, luckly it was only 3 miles away. As he walked by the roads he saw many crashed cars, and many more dead bodys. As he went to the steps of the gas station he saw a child.

A dead child, George broke down. Why had a child have to suffer, out of all the dead people he only cared about one! He was a horrible person, selfish, and useless, but alive. As tears fell, he heard a noise.

The noise was coming from the inside of the gas station, George quickly wiped tears but that didn't stop his tears, he grabed the nearest weapon. Which was a metal rod and made his way in the gastion.

There he was. The guy with the nice smile. Standing there eating chips.

"H-hello" George said.

"Hi"

What the fuck, this guy was eating while there is literally dead people outside, people these days, but needless to say he had a nice voice.

"Do you know what is happening outside?" 

George waited for an answer but the guy just stood there and look outside.

"The rain, it kills."

Just as George thought, the rain is the cause of this.

"How?"

"I don't know, I am just trying to survive."

"How did you survive?"

"By hiding under a car, how about you?"

"I was inside a car"

"Oh, you want some?"

The guy offered me a bag of chips, they were the spicy kind of funyuns.. bro.

"Sure, thank you..."

"Clay, Clay but you can call me Dream"

"Oh, thank you Dream. I'm George but you can call me... George"

George felt stupid, as Dream laughed, he had a nice laugh too..

"Oh well hi George, hmm or maybe gogy"

"What am I, a egg?"

George and Dream got along quite good, they instantly became friends, but soon it was time for Dream to leave.

"I have to go now, see ya later"

"Oh"

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Oh sure!"

And just like that Dream and George started to go somewhere, George didn't know where they were going. As they walked by more dead bodys George finally threw up, well the funyuns were not a good idea.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah, there are just so many dead body, the poor people.."

"Well death happens, you can't escape it."

George hated how right Dream was. As they continued, no one they encountered were alive. Dream finally stopped, but George continued walking and almost fell on top of Dream, but Dream caught him.

"It is a little bit to soon to be falling for me gogy. Ethier way we are here"

George dismissed what Dream said.

"Where are we anyways?"

As George looked arounded he saw apartments, were they robbing apartments?

"This is my apartment"

"Oh"

Dream's apartment was on the top floor, there was 4 floors.

"Follow me"

"Okay, but don't kidnap me"

As Dream was walking into his apartment he touched the top of his door with ease, George tried to do the same but he couldn't even reach the door, Dream chuckled.

"Shorty"

"Hey!"

"So I only have one bed, you can sleep on the couch"

"But I am the guest, I should get the bed!"

"If you want the bed you will have to sleep with me"

George blushed.

"F-fine!"

Dream and George spent the whole day theorizing what the rain is. The came up to the conclusion, that the rain was like acid but it didn't do anything to non living things. That meant more people should be alive, something was clearly wrong.

Night time approached fast it was 1 am by the time both of them wanted to sleep.

"Do you really want to sleep with me?"

"Don't think of it in the wrong way, I am just tired"

George was really tired, so Dream showed him to his bed, it was queen sized so it could fit them both with out having to touch each other. Since Dream had one blanket and it was cold outside, they had to share.

As George brought Dream's pillow up to his face it smelled like the ocean and whipped cream. Damn. George was on the left and Dream was on the right.

"Night"

"Good night"

As both of them dosed off, Dream ended of hogging the whole blanket which caused George to become cold and go right next to Dream. Then Dream started hug to George. This all happened while they were both asleep.

George woke up first he felt warm so he almost dosed off then he reliazed that he and Dream were in a spoon postion. George being the smaller spoon. George let it slide and went back to sleep.

This time Dream woke up and saw that he was the bigger spoon, he let it slide and went back to sleep.

It was now 1pm, and they were both still sleeping, this time they both woke up at the same time.

"Oh, good morning"

George started to get up but couldn't because Dream's arms where still around him. George blushed.

"Oh sorry" Dream said releasing his arms.

"It's ok" 

As the day went on George wondered what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Part 2! Be sure to come back for Part 3!


	3. Part 3 - Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a bit short, but hopefully you still enjoy!

George and Dream walked around all day, they made the choice to go around knocking on the apartments to see if anyone was alive, after George had barely only knocked on one door, his hand started to hurt alot more then the other times his hand hurted.

The pain was coming from his left hand, the more useful of his hands. As George still had a tye, tyed around his hand, he slowly took it of. George's hand was covered in dryed blood and the hole had gotten worse. It was swollen.

George afraid of losing his hand so he quickly called Dream over.

"DDREAMMM!"

"WHATT!"

"COMEE OVERR HEREEE!"

As Dream was walking over to George the sky was getting cloudly, Dream took note of that.

"What do you want, Geooorge"

"Do you have a medkit?"

Dream was confused, so George revealed his arm, and Dream's face grow worried.

"Are you ok? Follow me, I have one in my kitchen,"

Dream brough George to his kitchen, George never really noticed how neat the kitchen was until now.

"Sit on the chair, please"

"What, why?"

"To fix your hand, why else would I ask you too?"

"Umm I don't know, ethier way you don't have too, I can do it by myself"

"No, I insist"

"Okay, fine"

George laid back in the chair, while Dream grabbed the medkit and cleaned the wound. George winced as it started to hurt more.

"It's ok, it will all be over soon"

George just bit his lip and nodded, as Dream was finishing wrapping the hand he noticed George's right hand.

"You got hit on both of your hands?"

"Y-yeah"

"Damn, you are going to have to wait a little longer as I do your other hand. Do you have any more injurys?"

"I swear you don't have to do this Dream"

"I want to, plus we are stuck in this mess together"

"Hopfully not forever"

George said joking, Dream punched him in the arm.

"Hey!"

Dream laughed, George liked that. As Dream finished wrapping both of George's hands, Dream left George in the apartment to rest, as he went to knock on more doors.

This left George alone and bored, the only thing he could do was look at rain drops that had fallen on the window...

"RAin DROPS"

Dream was still out there, alone. George had to do something, he could not just let Dream die. There were not objects outside that could hide Dream from the rain for long, so George went searching in Dream's apartment to see if he had an umbrella. Lucky he did, so just like that George went outside it the cold to search for Dream.

It didn't take long to find Dream, he was under what appeared to be a tree but he couldn't tell because of the damage the rain had caused.

"Over HERE!"

George rushed over and hugged Dream then started to tear up.

"Y-you could have died.." 

"But I didn't, and we won't. Now let's get back to the apartment"

"O-okay"

George and Dream were now under the umbrella together, basically hugging each other a bit too close, which caused George to blush, by then George had stopped crying.

"OW"

"You ok?"

George looked at Dream to see what happen, there was a hole in his shoe, damn. As time was ticking Dream and George finally made it to the apartment.

"Thanks for saving me, George,"

"It wasn't such a big deal, is your foot ok though?"

"Yeah, just a minor injury, I will be fine, you go to sleep it is getting dark"

"Ok, good night..."

George was worried for Dream, if it was for him, he would have died a painful death. George felt sad, what if Dream had died.. what would have George done without him... George this time drifted off to sleep crying alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this part!


	4. Part 4 - Picture Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this part!

George woke up, he felt hopeless. I mean he was stuck in an apocalypse, he would probably be alone if it was not for Dream. Which he was currently not sleeping next too.. Maybe he ran away or even die..

Nope, George smelled the sweet smell of vanilla, well maybe Dream is just cooking? George was really hungry so that might be the reason why, I mean the last thing he ate was funyuns and that was a day ago.

As George kind of ran to the kitchen of the apartment he saw a food bowl with the name "Patches" on it, hmmm. Then out of now where a cat walked up to George and looked at him.

"Ack!"

George was startled, but the cat just started circling George's legs and purring. 

"Ah, I see you have met Patches, she is usally very aggressive to people she doesn't know"

As George looked at Dream, Dream was wearing an apron which appeared to have a bow on it, George blushed, then he saw him was making pancakes, George's favorite breakfast food! 

"Can you make me 20 pancakes please?"

"Damn, even Patches wouldn't eat that much, but okay anything for you"

"It's ok I was joking make me 5! I haven't eaten in a whole day"

George went to the kitchen table and sat patently waiting for food, while he was doing that Patches climbed up his leg and sat on his lap. George started petting Patches and Patches started purring.

"Ok, here you go"

"Thanks"

Dream had just handed him a stack of fluffy pancakes, with a small butter on the top shaped like a heart. Dream went to sit across George and Patches followed Dream just to sleep underneath Dream's chair.

As Dream and George ate they had small talk.

"Hey, odd question but what is your favorite color?"

"Oh um, blue, but I am color blind.."

"Oh can you see the color of this?"

Like normal, people usally did that, Dream was pointing at his sweater..

"Umm, Yellow?"

"Close enough, it's green"

As they both finished there meals, Dream started thinking.

"Shouldn't we prepare?"

"What do you mean?"

"We should gather food and water just in case of us running out, the last thing I want to do it die from dehydration or hunger."

"That's smart but how do we do that?"

"We just hit up a store"

George felt dumb again.

"It's like we are the last people on earth, we can do anything"

"Yeah it does, do you think anyone is still alive?"

"Someone has to be, all they need to do is not go outdoors, maybe someyhing else is happening.."

"Wait, what about energy?"

George put his hand into his pants pocket, he took out his phone which was dead and put it onto the table.

"Oh, that is fine I have the same type of phone so we can share chargers and I have solar power panels on the top of my apartment."

"Oh good, I didn't feel like going back to my car"

Dream showed George to his room where his charger was located. As 1 hour past by George check his phone. His phone was at 100% so he turned it on. The first notification he got was from the news.

"Hey DREam!"

"What?"

Dream walked over to George and put his head over George's head to read the notification. 'To people who have surivied the Rain, please don't go outside and ration your food. Rescuse is on their way! It will take up to 50 - 100 days. Please leave a sign of where you are on a platform.'

"We are gonna live!" George shouted!

"What do you mean live?"

"Oh, read this one.."

As Dream started to read the other notification, he froze in shock. '95% of the world is dead. The rain had deadly fumes that instantly killed anyone who was not immune. Stay safe cause the rain can also kill you if you come in contact to it.'

"Does that mean, we are immune?"

"Yeah, but the rivers and oceans are infected, so we can't drink that stuff"

"Well now we have to survive 50 days.."

"Look!"

George started to go on twitter and he saw many pictures of people holding signs with there locations. All the people had tagged it with #Save Me

"We should do that right now"

"Okay,"

As Dream got a piece of old cardboard and wrote his address on it, George got the camera ready.

"Are you ready?"

"Wait let me fix my hair-"

Dream snapped the picture and posted it on twitter.

"Hey, you didn't let me finished! I propably look bad,"

"You already perfect just the way you are."

George blushed.


	5. Part 5 - The Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for clicking on Part 5, enjoy!

George sat down, he had nothing to do. Dream had told George that they would go to the store and get more stuff, but it had been an hour since. It felt like it had been a year to George when Dream finally wanted to go.

"What took you so long?"

"I was making a list"

Dream pointed to his notebook. Along with the list were little doodles. One looked like a blob with a smile face,, cute.

"Ok, let's go"

George and Dream started walking, with Dream taking the lead. It was bright and sunny but they still brought an umbrella in fear of the worst. It smelled bad outside.

The nearest store that had everything they need was 10 miles away. Maybe about 2 hours of walking.

"Ugh, my legs are killing mee"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

And just like that George stayed silent, untill he saw a flower. The flower some how survived the rain by being under a bench. George picked up the dirt surrounding the flower, and scooped the whole thing up. Quickly putting the dirt and flower into a plasic bag he had.

They had finally arrived after so long. The store was pretty bland and there was a freezer outside of it which was supposed to stored ice, well now it stored water.

"Ok, get whatever you want, I am going to get the items on the list"

George thought of what he could get, back before the rain he always had a tight budget. He could only get instant ramen, he was quite sick of it. So George got every thing but ramen.

He first got soda, every single kind of soda. He couldn't hold it all so he got a shopping cart. Then he made his way over to the snacks isle and basically just poured one of everything into his cart. 

"That's such a mood"

Dream's voice startled him.

"O- yeah I guess this is what happens when you can get basically anything in world right now."

"Does that mean I can get you right now?"

George blushed for like the 2nd time that day. Dream smirked, he knew what he was doing. George playfully shoved Dream back.

"Shut upp"

"Fine, but I got all the stuff on the list, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah,"

In the end they ended up only pushing one cart because of Dream's backpack. Hopfully the cart doesn't brake.

"Wait!"

"What,"

"Can I sit in the cart"

Dream looked at George, then the cart, then at George.

"Um, sure why not."

George didn't know how to get in the cart, but he tried and fail. 

"Hey, umm can you put me in the cart?" George said very muffled.

"What did you say?"

Once again louder George said the same thing, this time Dream heard.

"What?"

"CAN YOU PUT ME IN THE CART- please.."

Dream wheezed like a kettel being ready. 

"Ok, fine"

Dream started to carry George into the cart but he tripped on a rocked and fell.

"Hey, what was that for!"

Dream got up and this time accomplished putting George in the cart. Dream then started to push the cart.

"Go fasterr"

"Okay"

Dream started run with the cart to the nearest wall and let go of the cart..

"AA-"

The cart had hit the wall sending George to the ground.

"Fuck you!"

"That's what you get, now shut up"

George was mad.

After a while, Dream and George had finally arrived to the apartments. George went straight to the bathroom and didn't seem to come out.

Dream noticed.


	6. Part 6 - Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking on Part 6, enjoy!

George went straight into the bathroom when they got home. He had the flower he dug up from the ground early in the day. Quickly placing the flower in the sink, George open one of the cabinet doors under the sink of the bathroom. He threw all of Dream's stuff to the side and found a clear container. Placing the dirt and flower into it. He was hoping he could start a little garden. Just maybe it would work.

Dream started to knock on the door.

"Hey, um, I am sorry for what I did eariler... I won't be surprised if you are mad..."

George was a bit confused from this, so he stayed quiet.

"Um, can you open up?,, please."

George open the door with a confused expression, which Dream thought was sadness. Dream started to hug George saying that he was so sorry for his 'prank'

"Hm, wait what are you sorry for?"

Dream stopped, he looked sad. Crap.

"I am sorry for pushing the cart into the wall.."

"Ooh that, I am not sad!"

"Wait, then why were you in the bathroom for so long?"

"Oh, because of this"

George proceided to show Dream the flower.

"I. Um, how did that flower survive?"

George started to explain stuff, and Dream just to chuckle, George just oddly loved it when he chuckled.

"Damn, I thought I was gonna lose you! I am such an idiot"

"Of course you are!"

"Hey! You are too!"

Dream and George started laughing, it was nearing night time soon.

"Hey, I am heading to sleep"

"Oh, night"

George started getting ready to sleep, remembering the night were he and Dream.. hugged, and how Dream send questionable things that made him.. blush. Also how nice Dream chuckles were, and his smile, and the way he smelled like whipped cream. George started blushing madly. 

George just, really really enjoyed having Dream around. Come to think of it, Dream was always around him, and he liked that. 

"ACkk"

Patches had climbed into George's lap while he was thinking. Patches was pretty sneaky. At least that snapped George back into reality, as Dream walked into the room.

"You going to sleep *yawn*?"

"Yeah, I was about too *yawn*"

"You know people who yawn after a person who original yawned is most likely to love the original yawner back? 

"Damn, your're getting dumber each day"

George laughed, this time he didn't let this comment slide.

George went to his side of the bed and pretended to sleep. Dream start to mumble to himself, he wondered what Dream said. George slept on accident.

It was morning when George woke up, Dream was passed out on side of the bed, he must have fallen over. George just looked at him, he looked so peaceful sleeping.. George's stomach then growled. 

George decided not to wake up Dream. As he went to the kitchen he looked for something to eat, he could not find anything already made but snacks and soda. Damn, he should have gotten more things from the store.

George had no option but to wait till Dream woke up, because waking him up was not an option. In the mean time he went to check on the flower. The flower was still heathly but it looked like it needed water. Since non of the faucets work he had to get water from the water bottles, which they had a crap ton of them. 

After watering the flower, George heard Dream wake up.

"Hey, can you make me some food?"

"No, I'm tired,,"

George blushed, Dream's morning voice was something.

"Please, I am starving!"

"Do it yourself!"

"I can't.."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how to cook.. heh"

"Well, then I will teach you how"

George was nervous, this was either going to start a fire or turn out bad in some way,,


	7. Part 7 - Learning to Cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking in this part! Hope you enjoy!

"Are you sure about teaching me to cook?"

"You will be fine, it's piece of cake"

George still felt worried, even with deadly rain outside he was worried about such a silly thing like cooking. George really needed to learn some life skills.

"Ok, so we are going to be making a easy breakfast item, which is pancakes"

"Again?"

Dream had been only making pancakes for breakfast, even though George thought they were tasty, he needed something new.

"Fine, french toast then"

Dream walked over to the kitchen so George followed, still having messy hair which George just adored, and picked up a frying pan.

"Okay, can you turn on the stove?"

"Umm.. how do you do that?"

Dream just stared at George.

"Okay then, lets just wash our hands first."

"K"

After George and Dream washed their hands with a water bottle, they went back to the stove.

"Okay, so you turn this nob when turning on the stove"

As Dream said that, he grabbed two eggs.

"Can you crack these for me?"

"Yeah,"

George hadn't really tried cracking the eggs, but still complained.

"God damn it, these eggs are too hard to crack!"

"That's cause you're not trying"

And just like that Dream grab one of the eggs and swiftly crack it and placed the insides in a bowl.

"Okay, now you try, it's simple!"

"Man shut up, this is my first time doing this"

George then crack the other egg, and placed the insides in the bowl.

"Oh, you're really good at this"

"Of course I am"

This went on like normal until it came time to put the french toast in the frying pan.

"Oww!"

George had burned his hand while placing the french toast on the pan.

"You good?"

"N-no"

Being burned on the hand was much more painful then getting rain through his hands, which was baffling.

"Just stand to the side and watch until I finish cooking, then I will patch you up"

"I can do it myself.. where's the medkit again?"

George had no choice but to wait, he hated every minute of it. When Dream finally finished, George's hand hurted more, getting burned really sucked. Dream went and got the what seemed to be the only medkit in the apartment and came over to George.

"Can I see your hand? How bad is it?"

George showed him has hand to him and didn't bother answering the question.

"Oh, that looks bad"

"Thanks you, don't need to remind me"

Dream quickly cleaned and wrapped up the burn, which hurt a lot.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah, what you think it stopped?"

"No, just wanted to do this"

Dream grabbed George's hand and kiss the spot that got hurt. George flinched and just stared at him then looked away.

"Kissed the boo boo away"

George shoved him back, being the blushing mess he was currently.

"S-shut up!"

"Well the french toast is done lets eat"

Dream just moved along as George stood there, a bit surprised and trying to calm down, at least his hand stopped hurting momentarily.

George ate the french toast, which finally ended his hunger, he had to say the french toast was pretty good compared to the same pancakes everyday.

In the end he learned that the stove was scary, which was kind of was useful. Since George's burn on his hand made the medkit lose a lot of items, Dream said he was going out to look for a new medkit, so George had to much free time in his hands. As time passed George went to go check on his phone for more updates on the rain, cause why not?

'WARNING - The victims of the rain who have died from the air seem to be coming back to life! This is not a joke, stay inside at all times... -WARNING'

... hah, you have got to be kidding me, if the rain couldn't get worse..


	8. Part 8 - Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking on this, enjoy!

George got up, why does Dream have to be outside each time something bad happens. George put his hands over his head, if he went outside he would risk quite a lot. The creatures that are coming back to life could really strong, or a decomposing pile of what once was a human. George shouldn't even be hesitating if he was going to save Dream or not. It was a clear answer that he was.

His first thing that he would grab was a large kitchen knife, which was quite a bad decision because it was probably going to be dull after a few hits of who knows how many creatures. So he opted to go with a baseball bat that was hanging in Dream's closet,, guess he played baseball.

George had no time to lose thinking about Dream's hobbies, so he grabbed an umbrella and the baseball bat and headed out to find Dream. The air outside smelled horrible, the smell of death was not pleasant.

"DDREAMMM!"

George tried calling out a few times before something strange stopped him. A single person, or what seemed to be a person standing out in the parking lots of the apartments.

"Dream?,"

\--------------------------------------

Dream went to go get more med kit supplies after George had used it all. After all, he didn't want George to get hurt again and have nothing to patch it up with. As he headed outside he started heading towards his nearest gas station. Something was off though, everything was silent, way too silent.

Dream started to pick up his pace, he felt as if someone or something was watching him. The uneasiness he felt was getting stronger so he started running to the gas station, he noted that all the dead bodys that were on the road were now gone.

How was that possible, no one could have cleaned up the roads, Dream thought as he took the final steps into the gas station. Dream wented to the medical isle, and started grabbing everything on the shelf. He felt odd having no one stopping him from taking anything.

Dream had fond memories of his mom when he was younger. His mom would always tell him to not take things when ever they went to a store. He would only just stand there doing nothing but watching his mom.

"Gghrhhg"

"Hello?"

Dream didn't know who or what made the sound. It could be a person who happened to survive, but the chances were low. Just to be safe he grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which was a needle, just in case it was a wild animal.

"Gggghrdghah"

"Is anyone there?"

Dream braised himself as he turned to his right into the isle he heard the noise from, he wasn't just going to get rabies from some wild animal.

"RAAhgghhra"

"HOLy Sh-"

Before he could finish his sentence a creature had attacked him, Dream started stabbing the creature as many times as he could before the niddle snapped. The creature was long dead as blood sprayed all over Dream. Dream stood there covered in blood wondering what just happened.

Dream started looked at the thing he just killed, it was a random person but something was off. 

They looked like a creature, it had long nails which look like claws, and its eye where pure black, and they were very pale. What ever it was, they are not human anymore. 

That must be why there are not dead people outside from the last time. They ethier became one of these monster or got eaten by one.

Dream quickly got up and grabbed a handful of needles. Things where about to get messy. He had to go back to the apartments and get to George before anything else did first.


	9. Part 9 - Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this part, but really hope you enjoy!

Dream went to grab a pair of googles from one of the isles so his eyes wouldn't get covered in blood but he could only find a pair of clout googles, good enough. He took off his sweater so he wouldn't be soaking wet the whole time due to what happened earlier, he was ready. 

Charging outside, Dream was trying his hardest to be stealthy but quick. Hopefully George would be safe and sound until he got there, he wished he had a way of contacting him. 

Dream spotted something in the shadows of what once was a park, that park was now just equipment and dirt, it felt empty without any trees or plants. Coming closer to the park Dream paused, he heard a similar sound. 

"aGAgahhsgas" 

Dream quickly ran to the source of the sound and tried to stab it with a needle, but before he could, the thing attack him first, knocking the needle out of his hand. It's eyes stared at Dream, causing him feel uneasy. 

That was when the thing attacked him again and scratched him. It was painful but Dream was not going to let that be the end of him. Quickly grabbing another needle from his bag he stabbed the monster straight in the eye. 

The thing backed off holding its eye as glops of red dripped from it, this gave Dream the moment of opportunity to stab it repeatedly until the monster dropped dead as blood sprayed. 

Dream wiped his googles, happy that the blood didn't get in his eyes, well only for a spilt second. These monster were once human too, killing people was wrong. Sadly thoughts like these couldn't get in Dream's way during this crisis or apocalypse, what ever sick thing was going on at the moment. 

Dream started heading his way out of the park and on to a street. He was about two miles away from the apartments at this point. He was getting really tired, he should have have coffee this morning, but anything for his... George? 

It was complicated, he would considered George a best friend, but their was something more.. like he said it was complicated. That made him worry more so he started running. Dream didn't want George to get hurt, but maybe he was overreacting reacting, it was still better to be safe then sorry. 

Dream was now one mile away from the apartments, everything seemed so familiar as he got steps closer, it was all degraded as the trees where gone. When he first moved to the area it was like a forest, it was nostalgic thinking about it even if it was only a week ago, he missed the times he had- 

"DREAMM!" 

\--------‐-----  
Earlier,  


George was in the parking lot as he called for Dream holding his baseball bat out. It didn't occur to George that he was making so much noise. Soon after a monster attacked him, George noted to never make noise when outside ever again. 

George quickly over powered it, but his noise had attracted more then just one. George decided to flee but as soon as he turned away. One of the creatures had attack his back. It had made a scratch along his back causing him to stumble back. 

George tried moving his bat up but his back hurt too much. He had to run away or else he would be toast, while shaking he made an even more stupider decision. He started running further away from apartments. 

The creatures started running for George, they had long legs so they were really fast. George was way shorter then them, so running would not be sustainable for long. 

George's was getting weaker and weaker, he wasn't really a runner and didn't know how to control his breathing. Vision blurring and being tired made George stop and reconsider, all he had to actually do was swing his bat, so he did. 

George bashed his bat into the closest creature, repeatedly hitting the damn thing until George was drenched in it's blood, some had gotten into to his eyes and it stinged. 

Still fighting, it was easier then George thought, well until one screamed at a really high pitch. 

"AGHAHAHGAAaa" 

Shit, the high pitched scream caused more creatures to arrive, around twenty. There was no way he was going to over power all of them, back to running or at least George thought, he tripped on a rock, a god damn rock. 

All he could think about at that moment was his life as it flashed before his eyes. Dream was all he could think of. That sus guy he had only just met, even though it felt as if he know him for ever. 

Dream was probably in the same situation like he probably already dead. There was no point but George just wanted to call at his name, in hope he might hear it somewhere, somehow. 

Curling up into a little ball, with his back facing the creatures he called out Dream's name as he waited to be brutally killed by the creatures. His last word. 

"DREAMM!" 

... 

"GEORGEE!" 

Holy shit! George perked his head up, was he hallucinating? He called out one more time to see if he was. 

"DREAMM?" 

"GEOORGGE!" 

George looked to the left. There he was... Dream. George watch as Dream quickly threw what seemed to be needles at the hord of creatures. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET UP!" 

George got up and ran, he ran like hell. He ran toward Dream and just gave him the baseball bat. 

"Here" 

Dream grabbed the bat and start to hit the nearest creature, who was cerently blind because one of the needles happened to land in it's eyes. 

With a couple of hits Dream had the creatures down, he seemed to grab more needles from his backpack to finish the job. As Dream quickly stabbed the creature blood started to spray towards George. 

"Ah, crapp!" 

George had got the blood from the creature into his eyes. Dream looked back at him and tossed him something. A pair of clout googles. 

"Put them on to keep the blood away!" 

George did so, he probably looked stupid, but it will have to do. George had finally caughten his breath after Dream had killed another creature. 

"Hey! We need to run to the apartments!" 

"Already on it!" 

George started running, the creatures seemed to still be confused from the original needle attack previously. Good. 

Dream and George ran and ran it never seemed to end, even though they were half a mile away from the apartments. Some of the creatures started running for them too, but not nearly the amount that was around him earler. 

He and Dream were going to live. They were going to live! George felt a feeling of happiness and relief he hadn't felt in a long time. 

It was a miracle. A true miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this part! Come back for the rest of the parts!


End file.
